what really happened to them
by lovedlost
Summary: full summary inside, likely lemons few light swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know new story but I have this written down so no writers block on this one!

Summary: a parallel universe where not so ordinary girls become unsuspecting vessels of heroines we all know and love, but they were from another universe, so how? Where they the only ones to move universes?

Disclaimer: Id also like to not I don't own the senshi but I sure as hell own the other characters. Id also like to note, these new characters are based on my friends and I, also my girlfriend Risi. R&R

Prologue

What would happen if our own future were altered due to the scout's untimely demise in a parallel universe? What if 5 not so ordinary girls were suddenly assaulted by memories in dreams at first but getting worse? Magic was well known to these 5 girls but what if this addition was potentially harmful to one of them? And what if this potentially dangerous situation was something to do with what happened to one of the scouts?

My own story is that of what happened to my friends and me before and during becoming Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy and Serena. However, we are not them and despite what happened, we are who we are. My name is Tianna Turner, I am an average blonde girl trying to become a race mechanic, but being who I am does not help, lazy klutzy, id much rather spend my nights talking to my friends than doing my homework. I go to school called Westwood ST Thomas and I live in Salisbury, England.

My shoulder length blonde hair stays in its ponytail night and day because. Let's face it, its annoying.

My friend, Rosanna, who, by the way, is my best friend has brown hair that reaches past her shoulder blades with a fringe and brown eyes. There's Miriam, who has long black hair reaching mid back and dark chocolate eyes, he eyes are usually very mysterious and guarded. Then there is my lovely Riella, who had black hair cut to her favourite anime character's hairstyle, I call her Risi for short, just do not ask me why! Finally, I come to Vicky, she has blonde hair too and always, always concerned about the way she looks.

Any who we all have magical powers, that not of our fables senshi but a few abilities we were born with, being leader of our gang I personally had the best power. I held control over shadows and any bright reflections caused by light. Rosanna controlled storms, lightning and the winds, Miriam controlled anything liquid, Riella controlled fire and finally Vicky controlled love in such strange ways. Effective yet unbelievable, but this was before anything happened.

Well this is my prologue really just an intro into the characters and what could be held in store in this story, again I'm going to write for the hell of it. May end up with a few lemons… and other things but I cant tell you that because that would ruin the story… anyways, there are unexpected pairs, and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to make sure I knew where I was going with this, so I'm sorry it took so long my other stories are all blankedy blank, blank I have writers block in every single one of them, ill see what I can do though, and promise that tonight there will be a chapter on all of them.

Dedicated to all those that inspire me!

Chapter 1: introduction

"bitchin'!" Riella exclaimed, I looked up to see what she was on about. At the junction in front of us sat a blue Ferrari 535, "that's one hell of a car!"

"That belongs to Darren, the snobbiest stuck up bastard this small city has ever known." I replied looking at the smaller girl besides me. I smiled down at her softly, "although I must admit, I gotta love that car!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, man id love to own dat car!" Riella stared after the car as it pulled out of the junction and away form us. We continued on to school, Riella wore a pleated black skirt and black tank top with koneko written across the front in red sparkles. Black vans adorned her feet.

I on the other hand wore black khakis, black tank top with cutie written across the front in blue sparkles. Pink and black flip-flops were on my own feet, "are we meeting the others at school?"

I heard her ask and my faint appreciation of her body slipped away she looked up at me intently, we turned the last steady corner to our school, "yes, they should already be there, Vicky will be in the common room lounging, Rosanna will be in a tree and Miriam will be at the computer reading in the study room."

I knew exactly where they would be and so did she, it was like a morning ritual. We walked through the school gates Riella and I went to find the other three of the group. As I predicted Rosanna was up in a tree staring at the horizon, "morning Rosanna!"

The said girl looked down at us with mock surprise, "bitchin morning already Rosa!"

Geese she really had a thing for that word, "sure has been."

Rosanna landed besides us on the ground knowing exactly where we were heading so she lead the way up the stairs to the sixth form study room where well all knew Miriam would be.

"Bingo baby!" I muttered as I struck again that Miriam sat at a computer reading; I chuckled softly as we moved forward to talk to her.

"Come along Miriam, fun to be had." Miriam stood shut the computer down and left with the rest of us. We walked down the hall to the common room where who should we see, other then our very predictable friend Vicky.

"We're becoming predictable aren't we?" she asked, we all nodded and she nodded too to show that she had known the answer. Before long, we were giggling our way to our tutor room.

Either throughout the rest of the day, we had lessons or we didn't. I only had three lessons that day, art and psychology, so I was sat around the common room on my own most of the day because the others had the whole day full of lessons. When the end of day bell ended, I headed to the gate to meet the others. Vicky was out first looking as pristine as she had that morning, Rosanna, Riella and Miriam soon followed. We did what we always did and began to walk down to town,

Usually all we did was hang around in Elizabeth gardens or the cathedral close, but today we headed to lizzy gardens. On our way down, we had the luck to bump into none other then Darren, the very same person who owned the sexy car we had seen that morning.

"O looky, looky boys, look what we have here. Blondie, don't mess with me, hells fire, stuck up by love and watery grave." Darren said laughing, his gang joining Nicolas, Joseph, Kevin and Zachary.

Zachary had blonde hair, and his clothes were all blue, jeans, top you name it. Nicolas had brown hair and to mat it his clothes were a tanned brown, they went nicely over his muscled body mind. Kevin had strange near white blonde hair, he wore white right down to his trainers and finally there was Joseph another blonde but he wore black, a total Goth almost. Darren, though I loathe to admit it looked very sexy in the sapphire blue shirt he was wearing with the black jeans and white trainers…. My conclusion all snobs!

Very boring chapter but the next is good in my opinion this is basically a little info on the characters so when later chapters come in… o you'll see anyways.

SS16


End file.
